


Time Apes

by TimeLordOfManyNames



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLordOfManyNames/pseuds/TimeLordOfManyNames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Time Lords were first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Apes

"Doctor?"

"Yep?"

They were standing in a cold street, watching the snowfall and seeking for the rare stars between the clouds while guessing where to go for a dinner.

"I remembered, you told me once that _you were first._ I mean, the Time Lords. Before humans."

"Yes, I did." He nodded cautiously.

"So," she gave him a wide smile, "doesn't that mean that humans descend from the Time Lords somehow? We are your distant relatives, aren't we?"

He felt an unintended tension rising over his body.

"Why do you think so?" he gave her a glance and then looked back to the sky. "We are quite different species, I presume."

"No, no, wait a minute, Doctor," now she sounded openly archly, "you said _you were first,_ so it's humans to look like Time Lords and not to the contrary."

From the how it was said, he realized with a flash of intuition what she was intending to imply.

 _"Rose, no."_

"So, I suppose that hundreds of thousands years ago—"

"I see your points, and I say no," he said firmly.

 _"—some Time Lord_ actually had—"

"Rose!"

"—a very close relationship—"

"Rose Tyler! Stop it right now or I'll have to whip you!" He looked infuriated.

"—with _an ape."_

She laughed as she spoke. The Doctor seemed half furious and half embarrassed at her thought.

 _"Tell me it wasn't you?"_ she added silkily.

He growled. Then he turned around and went down the street, clutching at the head.

"Hey!" she ran after him."Well then—"

"You know what? You're punished!" he froze, looking at her face expressively.

She grinned. "Am I?"

 _"Exactly,_ young lady! No cake for you today," his eyes flashing, "and _don't even beg!"_


End file.
